1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for the controlled transport of radiological swipes and smears between a controlled environment and a clean environment. The invention thereby enables analytical personnel to perform isotopic analysis of the items thereby transported.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radiological control procedures require that all glove boxes and containments be breached by air lock methods only. In the past, designs for the transfer of radiological samples from glove boxes have included doors with piano hinges and mechanical door latches. Such systems can, undesirably, have both inner and outer doors which open simultaneously and, also, undesirably, the hinges and latches are prone to failure.
Typical of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,153 to Sperinck et al. which relates to an apparatus for posting materials into and out of an enclosure through a wall in the port of the enclosure. A container for the materials has a lid engageable with a door for the port and the container is supported in a cradle. An interlock bar extends between the port and a clamp assembly for the container, the bar being axially displaceable between the first and second positions. In the first position, one end of the bar arrests movement of the door release mechanism and in the second, the opposite end of the bar engages the clamp assembly for maintaining the container at the port.
It was in light of the prior art as just described that the present invention has beer conceived and is now reduced to practice.